More Than That
by DQ316
Summary: Sure on TV they hate each other, but behind the scenes Stephanie and Jericho are really good friends. Well that's about to change because one of them wants to be more than that. And someone comes back as all this is happening. Final Chapter Uploaded.
1. This is the beginning of a beautiful som...

Disclaimer: I don't own any WWF Superstars.  
  
( )=thoughts  
  
  
  
  
  
"When your body hits the floor it's usually naked with a paying customer," I heard myself saying on the tape.  
  
"That was a really good one Chris," Stephanie replied. "You're really good at pretending to hate me."  
  
"Who's pretending?"  
  
"So not funny," she replied as she hit me with a pillow.  
  
"Well I thought it was," I said hitting her back.  
  
"What time is it?" she asked.  
  
"3:16, why?"  
  
"Because I have to leave soon. Hunter's going to be home from his rehab in a little while."  
  
"Oh."  
  
(Why does she have to leave to go be with that sorry excuse of a husband she has. Wait a minute am I jealous? No, I can't be. Steph is my really good friend, nothing else, I don't think.)  
  
"Chris are you OK?" she asked interrupting my thoughts.  
  
"Yeah, why do you ask?"  
  
"You just seemed a little out of it."  
  
"I was just thinking that's all. So how is Trip?"  
  
"He's fine. Doctors said he's doing great in his rehab and he should be back in no time."  
  
"Well that's good, I always did enjoy beating the crap out of your husband."  
  
"What are you talking about? Hunter has beaten you so many times that I've lost count."  
  
"No, Hunter and his sledgehammer have beaten me."  
  
"Whatever," she said pushing me.  
  
"Back to you," I said pushing her back.  
  
"That's it," she said getting up.  
  
"What are-"  
  
Before I could finish Stephanie pounced on me and we started play wrestling on the floor. Next thing I knew I was laying right on top of her.  
  
(God she's beautiful. Why didn't I notice this before? She has gorgeous hair and eyes. She has the body of a goddess. She's perfect.)  
  
We slowly started moving towards each other. Our lips were about to touch.  
  
"I-I gotta go," Stephanie muttered as she pushed me off and got up.  
  
"OK," was all I could manage to say.  
  
"I'll see you tonight at Smackdown," she yelled on her way out the door.  
  
"Bye," I yelled and then I heard the door close.  
  
(What just happened? Were we about to kiss? No, this can't be happening. She's a married woman and she's my friend. Friends don't kiss. This just can't be happening. Oh, who am I kidding, this is happening. I have a crush on Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley.) 


	2. The Talk

"So then Rhyno will gore you through the Smackdown set, OK Chris?" Jeff said as he went over the script for the show. "Chris, hello? Earth to Chris."  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Are you OK? Ever since you got here you've been completely out of it. Did something happen that I don't know about."  
  
"No, I'm just tired that's all."  
  
"Sure, if you say so. I am your best friend and I know when you're lying. But if you say there's nothing wrong, then I'll leave it alone."  
  
"Good."  
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in," Jeff yelled.  
  
In walked Stephanie with a pretty nervous look on her face.  
  
"Hi Jeff, I just needed to talk to Chris about, um, the script. Can we have a second please?"  
  
"Sure, I'll see ya in a few Chris," Jeff said on his way out.  
  
"Chris, we have to talk."  
  
"What about?" I asked as if I already didn't know.  
  
"You know what about."  
  
"No I don't. Please enlighten me."  
  
"Chris don't play stupid. We need to talk about what happened this afternoon."  
  
"What's to talk about? Nothing happened."  
  
"True, but something did almost happen."  
  
"Almost doesn't count."  
  
"It does in this situation."  
  
"What situation? We were fighting we got caught up in the moment, that's all. There's nothing to discuss."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
There was an awkward pause before she said anything again.  
  
"So do you know what you're doing tonight?"  
  
"Yeah, I know. Your best buddy Rhyno is going to gore me through the Smackdown set. I can't wait."  
  
"Look, I don't want to keep pretending to hate you anymore than you want to keep pretending to hate me, but the scriptwriters think it's a good idea. They said after a while it'll die down."  
  
"Yeah, OK."  
  
"Chris, is something bothering you?"  
  
"No. How did your visit with Trip go?"  
  
"Not so good. He's really frustrated and angry. And."  
  
"And what?"  
  
"I don't know. Ever since he's got sidelined he's been a completely different person than the man I married. He's less loving and more angry and hateful. At first I just thought it was a phase and it'd pass. Now, I don't know what to think."  
  
"I don't know why you just don't leave him. If he doesn't treat you like the queen that you are, why put up with him?"  
  
"He's only like that some of the time. The rest of the time he's so affectionate. I wish he would be like that more often."  
  
"Steph, if he doesn't treat you right all the time, then he doesn't deserve you."  
  
"I don't know. I just don't know Chris," she said starting to cry.  
  
"Come here Steph," I said holding out my arms.  
  
She came and hugged me and starting crying even worse.  
  
"It'll be OK Steph, I promise," I whispered while stroking her hair.  
  
Just then, Jeff walked in.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry man," he apologized. "I didn't mean to interrupt."  
  
"No, it's OK," Steph said wiping her eyes. " I was just leaving. I'll see you later tonight Chris."  
  
"Bye Steph," I said as she made her way out.  
  
"What was that all about?" Jeff questioned.  
  
"What was what all about?"  
  
"That, you and Steph. I know you guys were close, I just didn't know you were that close."  
  
"Hey shut up."  
  
"OK, gees. You're a little touchy. I gotta go talk to Matt about our match. I'm sorry if I upset you I was just joking. Se ya."  
  
"Yeah, see ya," I said as I got ready for my own match. 


	3. The return

*****=Lapse in time  
  
Summer Slam Night  
  
I was sitting there watching the Pay-Per-View when I heard a knock on my dressing room door.  
  
"Come in," I yelled rather annoyed.  
  
Steph walked in.  
  
"Hi Chris," she said hesitantly.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"I just came to say hi. I haven't really seen you since I was crying and I told you all that stuff about HHH. It seems like you've been avoiding me since then. I 'm starting to wonder if I should have told you anything at all."  
  
"Steph it's not that. I've just been kind of stressed. I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was avoiding you, I just needed some time to myself," I apologized.  
  
"It's OK."  
  
Just then Rhyno ran in very excited.  
  
"Hey guys we're on in 5," he said out of breath.  
  
"Alright Rhyno, we'll be out in a minute," I said.  
  
"I guess we better go," Steph said on her way out the door.  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The match started out with Rhyno and I trading blows. Then Rhyno got a cheap shot in and got the upper hand. Rhyno did a series of moves that ended with him trying to gore me. I moved out of the way and he hurt his shoulder. I took advantage and gave him some chops to the chest. I then threw him into the ropes and gave him a knee to the face. I went for a cover but he kicked out at 2. I then gave him the bulldog and went for the Lionsault. I got the cover, but Steph was distracting the referee. I went over to try to divert the referee's attention back to the match. When I turned around, Rhyno gored me. He covered me and I luckily kicked out at 2. I got up and he went for the gore again, but I stopped him and put him in the Walls of Jericho. As soon as I did that, Steph got on the ring apron again. I went over to the ring apron and I looked at Steph. She looked so beautiful. Before I knew what happened I grabbed Steph and kissed her.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Steph asked as she pulled away.  
  
"I don't know, I'm sorry," I apologized.  
  
All of a sudden HHH's theme music started playing.  
  
"What in the hell is he doing here," I asked Steph.  
  
"I have no idea. He told me doctor's hadn't cleared him to come back yet."  
  
"OK, well that's not important. Why he's here is."  
  
"Chris look out," Stephanie yelled.  
  
I turned around and I saw a chair coming straight for my head. Next thing I knew I was on my back looking at the ceiling.  
  
"Jericho." I heard HHH saying. "I'm not going to tell you anymore to stay the hell away from my wife. If I have to tell you again, I'm not going to be so nice."  
  
With that he pedigreed me on the chair. I suddenly felt my blood flowing on my face. I sat up and saw Stephanie trying to come back and help me but HHH was pulling her arm and making her go up the ramp with her. Then some referees started helping me up. I somehow made it backstage and collapsed in a chair.  
  
"Oh my God Chris are you OK?" I heard Stephanie's frantic voice.  
  
"I'll live," I said.  
  
Then HHH came over to where I was.  
  
"I wasn't joking with what I said out there. I want you to stay away from Steph," HHH said angrily.  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
"Oh come on. How stupid do you think I am? Think about it, you spend more time with my wife than I do, especially at night."  
  
"What the hell was that supposed to mean?" I asked angrily.  
  
"Exactly what it sounded like."  
  
"Hey, stop it," Stephanie shouted. "Hunter, Chris and I are just friends."  
  
"Just friends my ass. Nobody's that damn good friends."  
  
"You wanna know why I spend more time with your wife than you do? It's because you're an asshole."  
  
"You son of a bitch," HHH said as he tried to hit me.  
  
Stephanie intervened and slapped HHH.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"You were going to hit Chris. Can't you see he's hurt enough?"  
  
"See, this is what I'm talking about. You're taking his side over your own husband's."  
  
"Yes because he's already hurt and you were trying to injure him further."  
  
"You know what? It's time you made a choice. It's him or me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me, it's either that sorry S.O.B. you call or a friend, or me the person you have to go home to."  
  
"Hunter this isn't fair and you know it."  
  
"I don't care. Who is it gonna be?"  
  
"Steph, don't listen to him," I pleaded. "You don't have to choose. He's just doing this to be a jackass."  
  
"Yes she does have to choose. For the last time, who is it gonna be?"  
  
"I'm sorry Chris.," she started.  
  
"Don't do this Steph. Please don't do this."  
  
"I have to."  
  
"No you don't. That sorry excuse for a husband you have is making you think you have to. You don't."  
  
"Well I think she's made up her mind," HHH said smugly. "Come on Steph, let's get you home."  
  
"I'm so sorry Chris," Steph said as she walked away.  
  
I sat in that chair for the next 2 hours thinking about what had just transpired. 


	4. Who's a girl to chose?

Disclaimer: I don't own any WWF superstars although I wish I did. Especially The Rock. If I owned The Rock I'd, never mind, enjoy the story.  
  
***=Lapse in time  
  
1 Jeff Hardy and Chris Jericho's hotel room  
  
"Chris, are you OK?" Jeff asked concerned. "You've seemed down in the dumps for the past couple of days."  
  
"No I'm not OK," I answered. "The woman I love can't come within 2 feet of me."  
  
"Wait a minute, did I miss something? Who do you love?"  
  
"Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley."  
  
"You're kidding right? Chris tell me you're kidding."  
  
"Unfortunately I'm not."  
  
"Chris she's a married woman."  
  
"I know, it's her jackass of a husband that won't let me anywhere near her."  
  
Suddenly there was a light knock at the door.  
  
"I'll get it," Jeff said getting up.  
  
"It sucks, Jeff. I love her so much and I can't be near her."  
  
"So you say that Stephanie can't be anywhere near you?" Jeff said as he looked through the peephole.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then why is she outside knocking on the door?"  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well don't just stand there let her in."  
  
"OK, OK, don't bite my head off," he said as he opened the door. "Hi Steph."  
  
"Hi Jeff," she said coming in very carefully.  
  
"I'm going to the bar, see you in a couple of minutes," Jeff said leaving.  
  
"I can't stay long. I just had to see you. I'm so sorry Chris, it's just that if I had chosen you, God knows what HHH would have done to you or me."  
  
"Do you honestly think he would have done anything to you. You're Vince McMahon's daughter. If he 'd laid one finger on you and his career would have been over like that. Anyway, don't worry about me. I can handle myself against HHH."  
  
"Yes you can, but can you handle yourself against HHH and a sledgehammer? He's used it on you before and he wouldn't hesitate to use it again."  
  
"I've already told you not to worry about me."  
  
"I can't help it Chris. You're my friend, my best friend. I can't stand the thought of something bad happening to you. That's why I chose him."  
  
"Steph, I thought the reason you chose him was because of that kiss. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."  
  
"Don't be sorry about the kiss. I didn't hate it, it just took me by surprise."  
  
"So you really didn't hate it?"  
  
"No, let the truth be told, I kinda liked it."  
  
"Oh really," I said moving in close to her.  
  
"Yeah really," she said as she moved in close to me.  
  
Next thing I knew we were engaged in a passionate kiss. Then, I heard the door open. I didn't stop the kiss because I thought it was Jeff. Boy was I wrong.  
  
"What the hell is this?" I heard a familiar voice yell.  
  
I turned and saw HHH standing there more enraged than I had ever seen him before. Even more enraged than the time Austin gave Steph the Stunner. Stephanie immediately moved away from me.  
  
"Hunter I can explain," she started.  
  
"You S.O.B. Just friends huh? Steph, please leave. I really wouldn't want you to see me beat this blonde bitch."  
  
"Hunter, calm down," Stephanie begged.  
  
"I come in here and catch you kissing him and you tell me to calm down."  
  
"Hunter it's not like that."  
  
"Well then please explain to me how it is. Last time I checked friends didn't stick their tongues down each other's throats. You know what, I don't care. I just wanna beat the hell out of him."  
  
"What's stopping you and please don't try to tell me she's holding you back."  
  
"No she's not. I don't want you calling the cops 'cause I beat your ass so let's make this official. Monday night you and me in a no DQ match. Then I can beat your ass and it'll be legal. Steph, let's go. Be prepared to get your ass kicked Jericho."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
2 Monday night-the match  
  
I was walking down the ramp and all of a sudden I felt something knock me down. I looked up and saw HHH standing over me with a chair. He tried to hit me again but I moved. I ran to the ring and HHH followed me. The referee rang the bell. HHH started punching me and he got me in the corner and started kicking me. He then went and got his steel chair. He tried to hit me but I gave him a low blow. I picked up a chair and I started beating the hell out of him. I went for the cover but he kicked out at 2. I went to the turnbuckle and took off the padding. I then drove HHH headfirst into the turnbuckle. Blood starting flowing down his face and I got a weird feeling of satisfaction out of seeing it. I tried to drive him into the turnbuckle again but he blocked it and drove me into the turnbuckle. HHH then got out of the ring and went under the ring apron and got a sledgehammer. He got back in the ring and hit me in the ribs. I fell down and grabbed my ribs. I looked up and saw HHH with this sadistic smile on his face. I somehow made it to my feet and I grabbed the chair and hit HHH. He fell down and so did I because that took all my energy. As HHH and I were crawling to our feet, I saw Stephanie get into the ring with a chair.  
  
"What are you doing," HHH asked.  
  
"I'm doing what you told me to do the other night. I'm making a choice."  
  
With that she took the steel chair and she hit  
  
Please review. I'm not sure if I should continue. 


	5. And they lived happily ever after, or di...

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own the WWF or any WWF superstars. If I did I'd be a billionaire and that'd be cool. I'd have enough money to buy RVD for one night and… Sorry there I go daydreaming again. I hope you enjoy the last chapter.  
  
…HHH. I just stood there dumbfounded. I couldn't believe what she did.  
  
"Chris, cover him," I heard Steph say.  
  
I gave HHH the Lionsault and I covered him. I got the 3 count. Stephanie then came in the ring and hugged me. She held up my hand in victory, as I stood there still confused about what had just happened  
  
Steph and I walked backstage holding hands.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
SMACKDOWN  
  
My music hit and I walked out to an unbelievable ovation. I had Steph on my arm and a win over HHH. Things were good. We got in the ring and I gave Steph the microphone.  
  
"I know you're all wondering why I, Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley, would chose Chris Jericho over my husband. Well, the answer is simple. I chose Jericho because-"  
  
Before she could finish HHH's music hit and he was standing at the entranceway looking very pissed.  
  
"Steph I don't care why the hell you chose that jackass over me. All I care about is getting his ass in the ring tonight."  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Stephanie replied. "Hunter, what makes you think you deserve a rematch against him? Jericho already proved to you that he is better than you are. He proved that you're not that damn good. Besides, he's already booked in a match tonight against the WWF Champion Stone Cold Steve Austin. After Jericho beats Austin to become the WWF Champion, he might think about giving you a rematch."  
  
"OK Steph," HHH started. "You can play your little games but one way or another, tonight I'm going to get some revenge. And that's not a threat, it's a promise."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT-Almost the end of the Austin vs. Jericho match  
  
Austin gave me the stunner, but Steph got on the ring apron and distracted the referee. Austin went over to the ring apron and tried to pull Steph into the ring, but I gave him a low blow and Steph got off the ring apron. Austin went for the Stunner again but I pushed him and he went flying into the referee. Steph then handed me a steel chair and I hit Austin with it. I revived the referee and I got the 3 count. Steph came in and handed me the title belt. I held up the title belt victoriously while Steph clapped and cheered.  
  
Our celebration was cut a little short by the fact that HHH's music hit and he ran down to the ring at full speed. He didn't come alone though. He brought his good friend the sledgehammer. HHH hit me in the head with it and I went down. He was about to hit me again but Steph intervened.  
  
"Please don't hit him anymore," she begged.  
  
"OK," HHH responded. With that he pedigreed her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
THE NEXT MORNING IN JERICHO'S HOSPITAL ROOM  
  
I woke up to find Stephanie looking at me.  
  
"Oh good you're up," she said. "It's almost 3. I was starting to wonder if you were ever going to wake up. How do you feel? "  
  
"I'm fine. I've just got a really bad headache. How are you?"  
  
"I'll live. I just can't believe he gave me the pedigree."  
  
Just then the nurse came in.  
  
"I'm sorry to bother you, but you have some guests," she said.  
  
The Hardyz and Lita walked in.  
  
"Hey Chris," Jeff said. "It's good to see you're finally awake."  
  
"Yeah, I was kinda worried about you," Matt added.  
  
"Don't worry about me. I've taken so many sledgehammer attacks that I think my body's getting used to it."  
  
"I'm really sorry about this Chris," Steph said sympathetically. This is all my fault."  
  
"Don't blame yourself," Lita replied. "It's not your fault HHH is a psycho."  
  
The nurse walked in again.  
  
"You have another visitor," she said.  
  
"Who is it?" I asked very curiously.  
  
"I'm not sure," she answered. "He says he's a friend of yours."  
  
"Bring him in," I said.  
  
The nurse went out the door and HHH walked in.  
  
"What are you doing here you S.O.B.?" I yelled.  
  
"I just came to see if we were set to fight at the next PPV for that title of yours."  
  
"After everything you did, why should I give you a title shot?"  
  
"Because if you don't, a lot worse things are gonna happen. You wouldn't want anything to happen to Lita or your friends the Hardyz or even Steph would you?"  
  
"You better not touch them or I'll…"  
  
"You'll what? You may have friends but I've got the only friend I need and that's a sledgehammer. I wouldn't hesitate to use it on any of your friends or even my darling wife. So do we have a deal or not?"  
  
"Yes we have a deal," I reluctantly said.  
  
"Good, but I'm not happy yet. I don't want any kind of match. I want a Hell in the Cell."  
  
"Are you crazy?" Steph screamed. "Jericho there's no way I'm going to let you agree to this. That match is too dangerous and you're already hurt. You're not going to-"  
  
"I accept," I interrupted.  
  
"Good," Hunter said smiling. "Oh by the way, I hope you get well soon."  
  
HHH left and everybody looked at me.  
  
"What?" I asked to break the silence.  
  
"Have you completely lost your mind?" Jeff asked. "You just agreed to be in a Hell in the Cell match with HHH."  
  
"Yeah, so," I replied.  
  
"He's going to kill you," Lita said. "I can't believe you just did that. I mean you're hurt as is and you're gonna agree to this?"  
  
"I'll just take some time off to heal until the PPV. I'll be fine. Don't worry," I said trying to convince myself more than them.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
PPV  
  
"Chris, I've got a really bad feeling about tonight," Steph said as I was getting ready for the match.  
  
"Steph, how many times do I have to tell you I'll be fine?"  
  
"OK, but I still think you should have me at ringside with you,"  
  
"No way. It's way too dangerous. Who knows what HHH could do to you? You're staying back here and watching it on the TV."  
  
"Fine," Steph pouted.  
  
"Aw Steph," I started. "I just don't want anything to happen to you. I love you."  
  
"I love you too Chris," she replied then kissing me.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The match started out with lots of hits, as we were each trying to get control. HHH finally got control and he took full advantage. He rammed me into the cell face first. He then rubbed my face against it causing me to start bleeding. When he went to get something from under the ring, I gave him a low blow and rammed him into the cage.  
  
The match continued to be a seesaw with one of us having control for a very short while. HHH got control again and hit me in the head with a steel chair. He then went under the ring and brought out his trusted companion. Just then Steph ran out. She got in the cell and hovered over me.  
  
"Stop Hunter," she pleaded. "Don't do this."  
  
HHH then tried to it Steph but I moved her out of the way and took the blow. Stephanie then smacked HHH and he hit her. After that it was like I had an amazing adrenaline rush. I got up and began pummeling him. I then pushed him out of the ring. I took a chair and hit his head against the cell. I went in the ring and checked on Steph who was starting to get up.  
  
"Are yo OK?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, don't worry about me. Worry about keeping HHH down."  
  
"Stay here, I wanna do something for you."  
  
"As if I were going anywhere," she replied.  
  
I brought HHH in the ring along with a steel chair.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"I want you to hit him and get revenge for everything he's done to you."  
  
"Chris," she started.  
  
"Just do it," I told her.  
  
"Fine," she said getting the chair. She swung the chair and hit me. HHH then got up and gave me the pedigree to win the title. Stephanie then got a microphone.  
  
"Chris, can you hear me? It just seems that I kind of scrambled your brains with that steel chair. How does it feel Chris? How does it feel to be played for a fool? ? In case you can't tell, all this was a setup. Did you honestly think that I could be friends with you after everything you did to my husband? It was all part of a plan. My husband wanted to just beat the hell out of you, but I wanted to make you pay for every disparaging remark you've ever said about me and every horrible thing you've done to him. The plan worked beautifully didn't it Chris. I befriend you, make you fall in love with me, and make you think I'm just as in love with you as you are with me. And you know what the best part is? That you never ever saw it coming. Now, I just want to leave you with one more thing,"  
  
With that she stood over me and kissed her husband.  
  
THE END 


End file.
